


Painted Nails

by Diary



Category: Glee
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Conversations, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gen Fic, Kid David Karofsky, Kid Kurt Hummel, Love, Nail Polish, POV Burt Hummel, POV Male Character, Pre-Season/Series 01, Queer Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Burt’s first thought is: Who managed to convince his son to go for simple, non-sparkly colours, and how did they do so? Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Nails

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.

“Look, Daddy,” Kurt announces. He proudly shows off his nails.

Burt’s first thought is: Who managed to convince his son to go for simple, non-sparkly colours, and how did they do so? “That’s nice, kiddo.” He picks Kurt up. “Who did your nails?”

Squirming, Kurt answers, “Cathy.”

Burt reluctantly sets him down. He knows Kurt’s growing and getting to the stage where ‘I’m a big boy!’ is a common retort for any sign of affection, but knowing doesn’t make it any easier.

“Which one’s Cathy?” He scans the little girls running around in princess dresses and crowns. Surprisingly, Kurt hadn’t wanted a princess dress or a crown but had wanted a little suit like the other boys in his class and voiced his desire for a bowtie rather than a tie.

Right or wrong, some part of Burt had been greatly relieved.

“She’s Mrs Lincoln’s daughter,” Kurt answers. “She’s a teenager!”

As if on cue, a plump little girl with frosty blue lipstick and glittery stars on her face appears with a haggard expression. “I’m sorry for painting your son’s nails, Mr Hummel,” she says in rote. “I thought it was just for fun. I didn’t realise that painting a little boy’s nails could cause problems.”

The words sound sincere, but Burt can tell she’s resisting the urge to roll her eyes and possibly beat her head against the nearest flat surface. He feels briefly guilty and wonders if he’d be one of the irate fathers if Kurt hadn’t turned out to be so- in touch with his feminine side.

“His mama and I paint his nails all the time,” he tells her.

Kurt wanders off, and Burt continues, “How’d you convince him to go for these colours? Usually, he wants bright colours and ones that are full of glitter.”

“Oh,” she says. “Um, those were the only colours I brought. Honestly, I didn’t realise that so many fathers would be upset about their sons having their nails done. I didn’t force any of them to! They all asked, and what was I supposed to do, tell them that only girls are allowed to?”

She looks at him as if expecting him to be able to give her an answer into the male psyche.

Unfortunately, Burt doesn’t have an answer. When Kurt was a baby, he imagined dragging his mud-covered son in, teaching him to play ball and ride a bike, and talking about the mysteries of girls. However, life didn’t turn out like this, and Burt knew when his son was three he had a choice: he could either be the person he was at seventeen, a stupid bully who hurt others who didn’t fit into his worldview, or he could be a father, a man who loves and protects his kid no matter what.

It really wasn’t much a choice. He’s loved Kurt since the day the doctor confirmed his wife was pregnant. If he could change one thing, it would be the constant fear he feels whenever someone shoots Kurt a dirty look; he’s realistic enough to know the world is still full of stupid bullies, and some are much worse than he ever was.

“Look, Daddy,” Kurt says. He feels tugging on his pants. “I did David’s nails!”

Burt looks down, and there’s another little boy standing beside Kurt.

He has to keep himself from laughing out loud. The little boy is taller than Kurt, stocky in build, and shooting Kurt intimidated looks. Seemingly unaware, Kurt gleefully holds up the boy’s hand to reveal ten neatly painted nails. “I can paint other people’s right hand,” Kurt says in amazement.

Amused at Kurt’s realisation his inability to paint his own right hand doesn’t extend to others, Burt nods. “Yeah. I’m sure Mommy will be happy for you to do hers.”

The little boy shoots both Burt and Cathy a desperate look. Cathy sighs. “There goes my no-force argument,” she mutters.

“There’s my dad,” the little boy says in relief. “Bye, Kurt!”

Burt somehow manages not to laugh when the little boy rushes over to his father. Kurt waves daintily.

“Thank you, Mr Hummel,” Cathy says. Leaning down, she quickly hugs Kurt. “Bye, Kurt.”

“Bye!”

Cathy rushes over to the little boy and his father.

“Come on, kid.” Burt holds out his hand. “Let’s go home.”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees. “Why are all the other daddies so upset?”

“That’s something your mama can probably explain better than I can,” Burt answers. “Your friend didn’t want Cathy to do his?”

“No.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “He doesn’t understand pretty things. But during arts and crafts, he always lets me paint the things he makes!”

“That’s good.”

They get to the car.

As he helps Kurt get buckled up, he can’t help but shake his head. It seems his boy already has the ability to wrap certain classmates of both genders around his tiny little fingers. Burt’s not completely sure if Kurt is going to turn out to be queer or not, but if his son is, he thinks it’s not too unreasonable to start worrying right now about whatever teenage boy will one day walk through his door.


End file.
